U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,703 discloses a sheet cutting apparatus for severing a rapidly-moving web, such as printed paper, into cut sheets in two stages. In the first stage, spaced cuts are made along a transverse cutting line of the web. The web is trained between belts which support the cut portions of the web, and the uncut portions of the web are severed to separate sheets. The sheets are conveyed out of the cutting station and into further apparatus. Preferably, the belts for supporting the web during the second cutting operation are trained around the knife and anvil rolls which make the cuts. The purpose of the belts is to prevent the leading edge of the web or a cut sheet from being projected forward of its support, thus tending to become dog-eared or misfed. The cuts made at the first and second cutting stations can be arranged in various patterns to remedy mis-timing of the respective cutting stations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,105 discloses an apparatus for cutting a web at a predetermined length and supplying the same. A cutting roller is provided on its peripheral surface with projecting cutting blades arranged at predetermined intervals circumferentially and extending axially out of the cutting roller. The cutting blades are pressed against the peripheral surface of the receiving roller so as to cut the portion of the web which has passed between the cutting and receiving rollers at a predetermined length. At the downstream side of the cutting means there is provided accelerating means which has a pair of accelerating rollers sandwiching the web and sending the web in the transporting direction at a speed slightly higher than the speed which the cutting means provides.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,676 discloses a tape transport system for printed products comprising a first tape, a pulley supporting the tape, and a lever arm supporting the pulley, the lever arm including a first side rail and a second side rail, the pulley supported rotatably between the first and second side rails to form a narrow mechanism.